Say Something
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Sav has a sexy dream about a good friend. The only problem is that that friend is a guy. Not just a guy, Peter. When the time for action comes, will he act or will he let his dream drift away. SavxPeter. A smidget of AllixAnya. It is slash. M-rated.


**Author's Crap****:** Hello all! I'm back again with another Degrassi fic. I think I'm addicted again… It's not bad that I'm addicted, I guess. You guys get fics and I get to sleep. Everyone wins. I think… This time, like I promised, it's a SavxPeter. Yes, it is rated-M.

**Warning****:** This fic is rated-M. It is also slash. Meaning, 'boyxboy' or' girlxgirl'. If you don't like that, then why are you here? Obviously you're a closet freak too. You read the summary.

**Disclaimer****:** I am just gonna say, as much as I enjoy Degrassi: The Next Generation and all of its goodness, I don't own it… I never have… Happy?

* * *

_I smiled as I feel my body pressed back against the mattress. The coolness of the sheets against my heated barren body… I felt a weight against me as I arched my back in complete ecstasy. The weight grinds against my body deliciously and I accept hungrily. The smell of fresh Ocean clouds my senses and wafts through my nostrils most delightfully._

_I feel light-headed at all the sensations that overwhelm my body. My silent lover hasn't spoken a word since we began and the fact that I am unable to see the face leaves me curious. Who is my mystery lover? The mystery in itself is hot enough and the person obviously knows what they're doing._

_I feel hands reach behind my head as if in answer to my unspoken question. The hands untie a piece of fabric from around my head as my eyes come back into focus._

_But before I can see the face, the lips of an angel crash down to my own. I close my eyes again in preparation for another journey to paradise and let the intense waves crash around me. I melt as a tongue caresses my own with an amazing tenderness that I've never felt before. I can only make pleasured noises as my lover excites my body to a point I'd never known._

"_Who are you?" I mumble against the inviting mouth not opening my eyes._

_I feel the lips leave my mouth and my eyes open to reveal blonde hair and a boyish smirk._

"_P-peter?" I stammer out._

* * *

I shot up from underneath my covers as I looked around my room making sure I was awake. I sighed when I found nothing and proceeded to run a hand through my hair. When I looked down is where I noticed my "problem". I sighed disgustedly as I ripped the sheets from my body. _What am I? Twelve?_ I thought annoyed. _I'm over this…_

Even I knew I wasn't fooling myself… It sounded reassuring but, the fact still remained, I had a dream about one of my friends. My friend that wasn't a girl. My friend that loved girls. My friend that hit on girls every chance he got.

I shook my head as I wondered where I'd gone wrong, how I'd gotten myself into such a pickle… No matter how I looked at it, there was nothing good about the dream or about who was in the dream. It couldn't happen, it never would happen, I should just forget about it.

It sounded a hell a lot easier said than done… Oh, well, it's time to be getting to school anyway…

When I got to school, who should I run into other than the object of my unwanted affections? Perfect…

"Hey, Sav!" Peter was in his usually good mood. "We jammin' tonight?"

"Sure," I spoke with my eyes downcast. "Sounds good."

"Are you psyched?" He was really ready to go.

"Not really…"

"Dude," He spoke with his voice a little lower. "You seem all emo today? What's wrong? Anya dumped you again?"

"No, well yeah but, no!" I protested as I began to pull books from my locker.

"She'll get over it. You couldn't have done something that bad." He put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get back together in minutes like you always do."

My body stiffened at the contact as it heated to an unstable degree. I had to get out of there before I acted like a crazed hornball…

"Yeah, Pete," I put on my best fake smile. "I'd better go find her."

_Yeah, really smooth Sav…_ I thought mentally slapping myself. I looked at Peter for a minute before leaving. He looked like he wanted to say something. He stopped himself and began to walk away. I had it bad… I sighed before realizing what I had to say… Better go find-

"Sav!" A voice rang through the hall.

I turned around to come face to face with none other than Anya. She had a big smile on her face.

"Anya," That was a little quicker than I expected. "I was just going to find you."

"I wanted to talk to you." She spoke a little bit with a nervous tone.

"Actually," _Could I really do this?_ "I wanted to talk to you too…"

"I'm…" She was really nervous. "I'm… bi…"

She said that last part so hushed that I could barely hear her.

"What'd you say?"

She was tomato red as she repeated what she said.

"I'm bi!" She exclaimed loud enough for me to hear.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple times. "You're… bi?"

"I just said that twice!" Anya smacked my arm.

"This… This is… um, wow…" I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. "I'm happy for you… really…"

"Oh, Sav!" She placed a kiss to my cheek and hugged me. "I knew you'd understand!"

She's bi… That was unexpected… Wow… Wait a minute, maybe she would be able to help with this situation. Lying never really worked before, I'm just gonna be straight up about it.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" She smiled expectantly.

"I… I might be bi-curious…" I spoke still trying to get used to the word on my tongue.

"Really?" Anya was a little gung-ho about this. "That's great Sav! So, when will I get to meet this mystery guy?"

"I never said there was any guy!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

People had started to stare at us. I felt a little uncomfortable and dragged Anya over to a deserted part of the hallway.

"You didn't have to, by the way," She spoke smiling. "I saw it all over your face when you were talking to Peter."

"Wait, how'd you-, never mind that…" I've gotta watch who's around me… "If you knew, then why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you'd be honest with yourself."

Hmm… Touché…

"How'd you figure out that you were bi?" I asked.

"I realized it the more time I spent with her. I felt at peace. When our eyes would meet, our hands would touch, or she'd speak, my body would heat up." She closed her eyes blissfully. "Of course, there were the 'dreams' too."

I sighed. I wasn't alone with the whole dream thing.

"I know what you mean with the dreams…" I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I don't understand it all…"

"It means you have to test the waters." She spoke. "Just go for it. You might be surprised what the answer might be. I know I was."

But the question was: how? It wasn't like Peter was the easiest person to approach about this kind of stuff. Oh, yeah!

"You never told me who the person was…" I remembered.

"Oh, you'll be knowing that in three, two, one…" A dark haired girl came from behind her and hugged her around her waist giving her a peck on the cheek.

Anya nuzzled into her neck blushing slightly. I looked at the person's face and my eyes bulged so wide they looked about ready to pop out of my face.

"Alli?" I screamed.

"If you tell mom and dad, I'll kill you!" She threatened with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, he won't." Anya looked at me with a smirk. "Everyone has a secret or two they don't want revealed, right Sav?"

The glint in her eye read "If you tell anyone, I'll rip your balls off and staple them to your forehead!". I gulped and decided to just pretend I knew nothing.

"My lips are sealed." I held up my hands in mock defense. "I know nothing."

"Good." They both said simultaneously before joining hands and walking off.

"Oh, and Sav?" Anya said getting my attention. "Let me know how things go with you know who."

"I will." I blushed at the thought of what I'd have to do.

I sighed. It was still a long ways away from the jam session at Pete's. How was I going to keep my hormones in check until then?

* * *

~After school~

I arrived at Pete's house where Danny, Spin, and Jane had been waiting for me. We jammed for a couple hours before it was time to leave. Danny, Spin, and Jane had already left leaving me and Peter alone in his apartment.

"Great playing today, man!" Peter complimented me as I flushed a tad bit.

"Thanks," I patted his shoulder. "You too, man."

He smiled before flopping down on his couch. He had a 2 liter of Coca Cola and two glasses.

"Hey, you wanna chill awhile?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't have to be back until later anyway." I smiled as I took my glass.

I sat on the couch next to Peter who had switched on the TV. We watched TV for about 20 minutes before I remembered what I had to do. I nervously contemplated my next words and moves. What if I messed up? What if I wrecked our friendship? But, I knew I was betraying my feelings, Anya's support, and Peter by giving in to my doubts. I had to say something.

"Pete," I began. "I've gotta know something."

"Yeah? Go ahead." He said putting down his drink and facing me.

"I'm sorry for this…" I nervously leaned forward and kissed the blonde haired boy from my dreams.

It was everything I'd dreamed about. At first it was just a peck but, I started to let all of the pent up emotion flow into the kiss. My confusion, my doubts, my friendships; it all came pouring out at once. I felt a tear of relief slide down my cheek as I moved my lips against Peter's chapped ones.

He was awfully stiff and I'd begun to get worried that he'd reject my affections. He surprised me by hesitantly kissing me back. I smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his neck.

His hand went behind my head and tangled itself in my hair. I moaned at the contact and slid my tongue against his lips. He parted them allowing me access to his mouth.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. Peter Stone, ladies man was making out with me on his couch. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

I started to get even more into it and proceeded to push his body down into the arm of the couch until I lay on top of his body. His hands slid along my sides quickly as we continued to kiss. I could feel myself getting light-headed so I broke the kiss.

I looked down at his kiss bruised lips and flushed cheeks smiling. He looked up at me panting.

"Sav?" He spoke. "Did you find out what you needed to?"

"I did."

"What was it?" Peter asked me still lightly running his hands up and down my sides.

"I really like you…" I looked down at him with a hungry look. "I want you, Peter."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Pete smiled. "I'm all yours."

I couldn't resist those three words and pressed my lips against his again claiming that sweet mouth in a fiery kiss. I began to trail kisses down his neck and stopping at his collarbone. I licked a wet line along it making him moan as the cold air hit the saliva. I nibbled along it gently as he ran his hand through my hair frantically.

I reached under and let my hands wander up his chest pinching at his nipples as I went. He closed his eyes and groaned. I coaxed the shirt off his body and wasted no time sucking at his erect nipples. They grew harder in mouth as I flicked my tongue back and forth.

"Uhnn… Sav…" Peter moaned as I pleasured his upper body.

I was getting hard listening to Peter's moans and words of encouragement. I've always been one to pleasure as opposed to the one pleasured. I know I'm doing a good job when Peter grabs my hair and pulls me up to his mouth for a needy kiss.

He pushes me back down to the other arm of the couch and rocks his pelvis against mine. I moan against his mouth and allow him to take over for the time being. He moved his hips in a rolling movement over my erection through our jeans. I resisted the urge to take him right then.

"Pete," I spoke, my lips pressed against his own. "I'm getting hot…"

"Well, wanna fix that?" Peter began to unbutton my jeans and rub at the member protruding from my pants and boxers. "Someone's happy to see me…"

After saying that, he bent down and placed a kiss to my groin. I stiffened. His tongue slid out from his lips and began to lick a wet line up my cock through my boxers. I groaned as the coolness of the apartment hit the heated saliva.

"Ah… Pete…" I moaned as he pulled at my boxers to free my cock from its confines.

My erection sprang out and in front of Pete's face touching his nose. He nuzzled it lightly before engulfing the whole thing.

"Ah!" I moaned grabbing at his hair none too gently. "Pete!"

He smiled as he dutifully sucked my cock expertly. A little too well… Whatever, I'm not complaining. I threw my head back as he sucked in his cheeks and took me even deeper. I pulled his head thrusting my hips into his mouth. He was relaxed and it made everything go smoothly. When I stopped thrusting, he swirled his tongue around my cock while sucking quickly.

I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I had to stop this. I pulled a little roughly on his hair and he seemed to get the message. He pulled off of me slowly with loud sucking sound.

"Did I do good or something?" He said smirking.

"You did…" I spoke trying to find out how to speak. "A little too well…"

He let me catch my breath for a minute before grabbing my length again and stroking it slowly. I groaned before practically pouncing forward and pinning Peter. I felt the roughness of the denim against my skin and grimaced before unbuttoning his pants and freeing him. I ground my naked member into his playfully smirking at him.

"Sav…" He breathed. "Fuck…"

"'Fuck' what?" I asked teasing as I slid a moistened finger around to his entrance.

"You know what I want you to do!" He exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I don't…" I smiled. "Maybe you should tell me…"

"Fuck me…" Peter spoke.

"You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you." I pressed the ginger all the way in coaxing a groan from him.

He tightened up before relaxing after I remained still. He was breathing heavily and I could see the want in his eyes. I moved the finger in and out before adding another when I felt he was ready. Peter gripped the cushions below him and moaned. I was getting even more turned on watching his facial expressions. His usually happy or smug face twisted in pleasure. I had to take him.

"Now, what did you want me to do?" I asked again.

"FUCK ME! NOW!" He growled pulling my upper body down to his own.

I gulped before pulling him into a kiss and pulling my fingers free. I sat back on my haunches allowing Pete to get up. He returned from upstairs with a small packet and a smirk. I smirked back before taking the packet from him and pushing him down capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Pete fiercely returned the kiss running his hands up and down my backside smacking it playfully. I chuckled into the kiss before rubbing my lower half against his.

I stared down into his eyes. It was now or never. I had him right where I wanted him. I had never felt my heart beating as fast as it was right now…

"Pete…" I spoke with desire. "Do you want this?"

"Come on, dude," Pete spoke running a finger up my chest. "If I didn't want this, would we be naked in my apartment together?"

"True, but I have to make sure we're not doing something we regret."

"The only thing I regret is not doing this a long time ago." He spoke genuinely.

My heart pounded in my chest as I pressed my face back down to meet his. We kissed slowly for a little while before pulling away, a thin trail of saliva hanging from both our mouths.

He pushed me forward and slid the condom sensually from my fingers. Peter ripped it open sexily with his teeth and bent forward to take me in his mouth one good time before pulling off loudly. I moaned as he began to slide the rubber down my shaft completely covering me.

"Are you ready, Pete?" I asked before pressing the tip of my cock against his entrance.

"Dude, how many times do I have to say it?" He asked chuckling. "Fuck. Me."

I didn't need to be told again and pressed forward into the tight passage. The warmth from his body warmed me even through the rubber. I moaned at the unbelievably tight space while struggling to keep my eyes open to look at Peter. His face was the exact opposite of my own. His hands gripped the fabric of the couch as his face contorted into pained expressions. His body tightened and his back arched giving me full display of his body.

"Are you okay, Pete?" I leaned forward, about halfway in to whisper in his ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

"It just hurts a little…" He grunted out. "You're fine; don't stop…"

I slowly pushed the rest of my member into his body as he continued to arch into me. I began to thrust lightly and slowly in and out of my new lover. I couldn't believe that I was making love to my best friend and love like this.

Pete was moaning loudly and brought his hands up around my neck as if to pull me closer to him. He moaned right near my ear causing me to lose my rhythm. I pulled all the way out to the tip and thrust back in quickly.

"Fuck…" He cried. "Sav!"

My name on his lips sent a jolt through my body as I sped up my thrusting. He was so tight and so warm, it was surreal… My mind was a blur as I continued to pound into his body. I began to slightly rotate my hips as I thrust in and out and apparently I struck gold.

"Ah, again! Sav!" Peter screamed clawing his hands down my back.

I was sure to have marks but, that was a moot point as I thrust even harder into that spot that caused him to cry out like that. His body tightened again and my cock was on the receiving end of that pleasure. I reached in between our bodies and began to tug quickly at his member. He screams and nudges my face with his nose making me look at him. His brow is covered in sweat and his face is twisted in pleasure. I lean down to kiss him gently but he turns it into a full blown rough make-out session.

He nibbles at my tongue and I moan pressing my body into him even deeper. He moans through our kiss as I continued to move my hips and my hand. I feel his passage tightening and clenching over my length. I moaned as I felt myself nearing release. Peter's face contorted even more when I thrust into that spot one good time.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum…" He gasped. "Sav, I'm gonna cum!"

He released all over my hand as I milked every last bit of the fluid from his cock. His body clenched around my own member and I thrust in repeatedly as fast as I could to achieve my impeding orgasm.

"Pete! Fuck!" I call out pushing all the way in as I cum hard into the condom.

I thrust in shallowly a few more times before sliding out and my strength gives out. I fall on top of Peter who is also drained of energy. He takes his hand and runs it through my hair languidly.

When I feel energetic enough, I stand to flush the used condom down the toilet and return with some towels to clean both of us.

"Thanks, man." He says taking the towel from me.

This isn't going to be a one time thing is it? This question is running through my mind as I wipe myself clean of our "activities". I sigh realizing what I must ask.

"This isn't gonna be a one time thing, is it?" I tried not to sound too hopeful but I don't know how I sounded.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go after that?" Peter laughed. "You're stuck with me, bro."

"I… I love you, Pete." I spoke smiling at him.

"Love you too, Sav…"

I smiled; Things were beginning to look up for me. I walked over to Peter and kissed him passionately for a while before I had to go home. Nothing could tear away the happiness I was feeling, not even my parents yelling at me for coming home later than I said. Nope; noting at all.

* * *

I went to school the next day with a big grin on my face. I stopped at my locker to grab my books and began to whistle a tune. Anya came running up behind me.

"Hey, Sav!" She called. "You look happy. Anything I should know?"

She gave me a knowing look and laughed.

"I just love being in love is all…" I just smiled and grabbed my books before heading off to class.

* * *

**Author's Crap****:** Sorry it took so long, school happened… And also, sorry about the crappy ending, I tried to end it properly. I am going to be working on a DeclanxFitz. Be looking forward to that!


End file.
